1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooling technology for embedded system and more particularly, to a low thermal resistance cooler module for embedded system, which enables a heat-transfer block to be positively kept in contact with a heat source of a circuit board in the embedded system to evenly distribute the bearing pressure, reducing thermal resistance and facilitating quick dissipation of waste heat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of technology, advanced computers having a relatively higher level of arithmetic function and faster operating speed have been continuously developed. During the operation of CPU, image processor and other electronic components of the mainboard in a high speed computer, industrial computer, computer server, embedded system or other computer design, much waste heat will be produced. In order to maintain the internal temperature of a computer in a predetermined operating temperature range, cooler modules may be used.
Different sizes of cooler modules may be used to fit different heat sources (electronic components) at a circuit board in a computer. Alternatively, cooler modules of one same size may be used with different thicknesses of heat-transfer plates to fit different heat sources (electronic components) at a circuit board in a computer. However, when setting a heat-transfer plate between a cooler module and a heat source (electronic component) at a circuit board, the thermal resistance between the cooler module and the heat source (electronic component) will be relatively increased. When increasing the thickness of the heat-transfer medium, the thermal resistance will be relatively increased.
FIG. 9 illustrates a conventional cooler module A. According to this prior art design, the cooler module A comprises a flat base member A1 defining a plurality of heat pipe grooves A11, openings A12 and a plurality of screw holes A13, a plurality of flat heat pipes A2 set in the heat pipe grooves A11 and fixedly bonded to the flat base member A1, a plurality of metal blocks A3 bonded to respective one ends A21 of the flat heat pipes A2 and suspending above the openings A12 of the flat base member A1, and screws A32 respectively mounted in respective countersunk holes A31 of the metal blocks A3 and threaded into the screw holes A13 at the flat base member A1, and compression springs A33 respectively mounted around the screws A32 and stopped between the metal blocks A3 and the flat base member A1.
The aforesaid prior art cooler module A uses the compression springs A33 to support the metal blocks A3 on the flat base member A1, enabling the metal blocks A3 to be stopped against respective heat sources (electronic components) at an external circuit board. However, due to the arrangement of the compression springs A33 between the metal blocks A3 and the flat base member A1, the metal blocks A3 can simply be kept in contact with the top walls of the flat heat pipes A2, lowering the heat transfer efficiency. Further, when the metal blocks A3 are stopped against respective heat sources (electronic components) at an external circuit board, the pressure from the respective heat sources (electronic components) may not be evenly distributed through the metal blocks A3 to the flat heat pipes A2 and the compression springs A33, causing metal block surface damage and affecting structural stability. Further, when setting the compression springs A33 between the countersunk holes A31 of the metal blocks A3 and the flat base member A1 during installation, the compression springs A33 must be kept compressed, making installation much more difficult. An improvement in this regard is desired.